


Yea ho, little fish. Don't cry. Don't cry.......

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mer!Peter parker, Merman Peter, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, awesome fic, fic illustration, please go read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart for my beloved friend @eccentric_artist_221b.“ Three years after losing his wife and child to a fatal car accident, Tony Stark courts his darkest thoughts at the top of an old, abandoned lighthouse. Preserved at the last second by the supposed screams of a drowning victim, Tony leaps into action. Finding an injured merboy trapped in trawler lines between the crevice of a rock, he can only assume this is part of a whiskey induced dream. As he brings the creature home to nurse its wounds, he soon discovers this is more than he signed up for when it begins to form a bond with him.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Yea ho, little fish. Don't cry. Don't cry.......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petey and the Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955313) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 




End file.
